This innovation relates to an apparatus for displaying objects, with a lower part fixed to an underframe and an upper part which is pivotally attached to the lower part and comprises front, rear, right left and upper side parts, of which at least the upper side part consists of a glass pane.
Such an apparatus is already known. Thus a display cabinet for displaying objects is described in DE 195 13 151 C1, which consists of a lower part and an upper part which is downwardly open and comprises at least a rear side surface, a front side surface, left and right side surfaces and an upper surface, of which the front, left and right side surfaces and the upper surface consist for example of glass, the upper part being pivotally attached to the lower part.
In this known display cabinet the upper part is held in the open position by one or two gas springs, each fitted in the region of the side surfaces, namely on the lower part at one end and on the upper part at the other end. The gas springs also facilitate opening the display cabinet. However a disadvantage is that the selection of the particular gas springs, whose force depends on the weight of the upper part. Furthermore the use of gas springs to compensate for the weight of the upper part is always a problem when the interior of the display cabinet is to be hermetically sealed from the ambient air when the display cabinet is closed, sincexe2x80x94although a surrounding sealing strip is present on the underside of the upper part or on the upper side of the lower in the edge region, the gas springs counteract the weight of the upper part and thus prevent reliable seating of the upper part on the lower part, unless additional measures are taken to ensure that an airtight connection is ensured between the upper part and the lower part in the closed condition of the display cabinet.
The object of the innovation lies in providing a display cabinet in which gas springs can be dispensed with but which is easy to open and close, while an airtight connection between the upper part and the lower part is ensured.
In this way, by using suitable means in conjunction with an electric motor, the upper part can easily be swung up from the lower part and on the other hand can be likewise moved on to the lower part again in the closing operation of the display cabinet, and so far in fact that an airtight connection results again between the upper part and the lower part.
Further advantages appear from the dependent claims.